Colección
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Drabbles autoconclusivos mostrando el progreso y no progreso de la relación de Kaiba y Jonouchi. El rating es propenso a cambios.
1. tema1

Notas: Este es un proyecto que va a tomar tiempo, principalmente porque son historias cortas de un capítulo que van a estar reunidas aquí, como mi compendio personal de fics Kaiba/Jou, lo máximo que van a ver son historias de un capítulo si es que alguno de los temas coinciden para hacer una secuela de una historia anterior…

**Tema #1:**Bitácora.

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias:**El prácticamente nulo uso de la palabra "bitácora", ninguna más en la que pueda pensar.

**Resumen:**"Siempre pensó que si lo robaba iba a encontrar que su peor secreto era una colección de porno."

**Disclaimer:** si fuese mío… no habría juego de cartas para empezar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jonouchi siempre veía cómo Kaiba cargaba a todas partes su computador portátil, en clases, cuando no trabaja con él, lo ponía contra sus piernas en el suelo, como una precaución de robo, cuando alguien intentaba ver qué era lo que hacía, una mirada amenazadora lo disuadía inmediatamente.

Mokuba una vez les dijo que su hermano tenía ahí datos muy importantes además de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en la compañía desde su ascenso a presidente, una especie de bitácora de trabajo.

Sin embargo eso no explicaba el obsesivo cuidado con el que cuidaba esa cosa, seguramente si alguien del salón, incluso de la escuela entera tomaba el computador, no iba a entender todos esos datos confusos. Debía tener otra cosa que quería proteger.

Siempre pensó que si lo robaba iba a encontrar que su peor secreto era una colección de porno, o tal vez planos que mostraran que el millonario en realidad era lo que todos siempre habían sospechado, un robot.

Mokuba finalmente les dijo que en realidad su hermano no podía ser descuidado porque muchos de los planos de prototipos y de nuevos juegos estaban ahí guardados. A todos pareció satisfacerles la respuesta, incluso al rubio, sin embargo una nueva dudo ocupó su cabeza.

El misterio de dónde guardaba Kaiba su pornografía ocupó su cabeza durante un buen tiempo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahí está el primero, planeo publicar uno o dos casi diariamente durante este tiempo donde no estoy haciendo nada y bien podría gastar mi cerebro en escribir fanfiction.

Tengan en cuenta que probablemente muchas de estas piezas sean absolutamente estúpidas y carentes de sentido así que no me responsabilizo de derretimiento cerebral por parte de los lectores.

Los reviews son muy bien apreciados, si desean que introduzca un tema en particular pueden hacerme la petición vía review y yo con gusto haré el capítulo y los culparé por ello.


	2. Tema2

Aparentemente tengo dislexia y cuando volví a leer el primer tema vi una montaña de errores, ténganme un poco de paciencia.

**Tema #2:** Teléfono

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya

**Advertencias: **Niguna realmente.

**Resumen:** "El medio más directo que tenían sus empleados de fastidiarlo sin tener que verle la cara"

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese mío no saldría en la TV.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nunca había pensado en el teléfono como otra cosa que no fuese el medio más directo que tenían sus empleados de fastidiarlo sin tener que verle la cara, francamente era un herramienta de trabajo y nada más, más tarde cuando Mokuba empezó a salir lo consideró un instrumento de control, su eterna paranoia por el pequeño Kaiba se calmaba un poco cuando escuchaba la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

La primera vez que recibió una llamada de Jonouchi Katsuya Kaiba descubrió otra utilidad para el aparato.

Sonrió plácidamente al escuchar la fluida maldición del rubio, por quinta vez… en el día.

Seto Kaiba había descubierto el mejor instrumento de tortura.

Y podía usarlo todos los días.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hay algo en Seto que me hace mantener la teoría de que es un sádico que adora torturar rubios, creo que por eso es tan divertido escribir desde su punto de vista.


	3. Tema3

Y todos se vieron sorprendidos al ver como mágicamente aparecía un fic con varios capítulos publicados el mismo día…después maldijeron a la autora por hacerlos tan cortos.

**Tema #3:** Escuela

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias:** Tan corto que se sentirán vacíos por dentro cuando lo terminen.

**Resumen:** "Finalmente encontró como no dormirse en clase de geografía.

**Disclaimer:** Soy dueña de mi propio dolor de espalda, solo de eso…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jonouchi finalmente descubrió como no dormirse en clase de geografía. Lanzarle bolitas de papel en la cabeza a su archienemigo millonario resultó extramadamente divertido.

Cuando empezó a recibir bolitas de papel de vuelta con texto en ellas, y a devolverlas con respuestas, ir a la escuela se volvió absolutamente necesario.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se los dije…

En otras noticias, el cuarto capítulo viene en camino.


	4. Tema4

**Tema #4: **Perros

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba

**Advertencias:**Realmente ninguna, tal vez un poco de obsesión, ah… y la evidente falta presencial de un rubio en la historia

**Resumen:**"su cerebro (y las calles) parecían haberse llenado de perros de pelaje dorado."

**Disclaimer:** La megalomanía no te convierte automáticamente en dueño de todo… así que aún no… aún siendo la palabra clave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Mokuba le pidió por enésima vez una mascota señalándole con rostro ilusionado a un gatito que parecía más concentrado en su propia higiene que en intentar conquistar a un par de compradores potenciales, Kaiba no pudo sino pensar en lo problemático de tener un animal en la casa, Kaiba siempre estaba demasiado metido en su trabajo, Mokuba era un pequeño irresponsable y los criados estaban allí para cumplir las necesidades básicas de los hermanos, no para cuidar a un animal que les triplicaría el trabajo y no la paga.

Su hermano era un joven comprensivo, lo entendería, se pondría un poco triste, pero lo entendería, tal vez el próximo año podría darle gusto, aunque primero, para poder cuidar de un ser animado, tendría que demostrar responsabilidad hacia los inanimados.

Una chica y su novio salieron sonriendo como imbéciles de la tienda (en la muy romántica concepción de la realidad de Kaiba), llevando un cachorrito.

Un labrador dorado.

Seto Kaiba se quedó mirando al perro como si algún momento pudiese hacer '¡puf!' y transformarse en otro cachorro rubio que conocía bastante bien.

Desde el primer día que comparó al cachorro con un… cachorro, su cerebro (y las calles) parecían haberse llenado de perros de pelaje dorado.

Cuando un golden retriever se detuvo frente a él y le lamió la mano meneando la cola, supo que era hora de ir a casa y dormir el resto del día.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Francamente… si vas a comparar a una persona con algo más, debes resignarte a pensar en ella cada ves que veas el objeto o criatura con la que la comparaste… Créanme, es un poco… perturbador.

En otras noticias, el sexto capítulo ya está escrito, el quinto no, de hecho, el sexto fue el primero que escribí, pero como ya estaba establecido que era el sexto y no el primero decidí enfocarme en la creación de sus antecesores y reservarle el lugar que se merece, el sexto.

Ignoren eso… mi cerebro está privado de sueño, hora de dormir un poco.


	5. tema5

**Tema #5: **Hermanos

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya. Menciones de Shizuka y Mokuba.

**Advertencias:**Más tortura telefónica. Un poco cursi, en una forma extraña e incosciente...

**Resumen:** "Jonouchi estaba del lado de las víctimas"

**Disclaimer:** Sería un buen regalo de navidad…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maldijo de nuevo, desde luego el bastardo ese tenía que encontrar formas de fastidiarlo, tuvo que llamarlo porque Yugi tenía que decirle algo de suma urgencia ese día (algo sobre un nuevo suministro de juegos para la tienda), pero el enano del mal (como finalmente lo había apodado en su cabeza) tuvo que salir y la llamada tenía que ser hecha sin falta.

Jonouchi fue el idiota de turno para hacerle el favor a Yugi.

Francamente se imagino una conversación fría, unos cuantos insultos y se acaba el asunto.

De alguna forma Kaiba consiguió su teléfono y ahora se divertía torturándolo todos los días, se lo imaginaba en su escritorio dándose un descanso mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número del rubio con una sonrisa cínica en rostro. Algún día se la iba a bajar de un golpe.

Decidió que era imposible que tuviesen algo en común, Kaiba era malvado, cruel y todas esas cosas horribles, Jonouchi estaba del lado de las víctimas.

Una noche, levantó la bocina de su teléfono casi sin dejarlo sonar (no era que estuviese esperando la llamada, por favor…) y la voz de Kaiba se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Tu hermana era tan insoportable a la edad de Mokuba?"

"Déjame adivinar… música a todo volumen sin consideración por el universo."

"Sí…"

"Shizuka bailaba…"

¿Y qué si por alguna extraña razón habían empezado a tener conversaciones civilizadas? Aún pensaba que Kaiba era un imbécil.

Cuando se dio cuenta las llamadas duraban más de una hora y un sentimiento casi de alegría se apoderaba de él cuando colgaba la bocina.

Desde luego era porque la cuenta de teléfono le iba a salir carísima a Kaiba… nada más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

… No tengo excusa para este…


	6. tema6

**Tema #6: **Paciencia

**Personajes: **Kaiba, Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi, Honda.

**Advertencias: **Francamente extraña, en una forma cursi.

**Resumen: **"No era tan grave que a veces los insultos se salieran de control"

**Disclaimer: **Alguien se enojaría mucho si la historia cayese en mis manos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anzu le había dicho que debería aprender de los demás, no solo se iba a generar una hernia a sí mismo, sino que estaba empezando a ganarse el odio de la gente a 100 metros a la redonda por el simple hecho de tener que soportarlo.

¿Y qué si algunas veces era exasperante y quería lanzarlo por la ventana?

No era tan grave que a veces los insultos se salieran de control, o que la vida en general se volviese una tortura inaguantable, podía incluso pasarse por alto el trato humillante que le daba.

Mucha gente pasaba por eso pero no todos (de hecho ninguno, según Honda) adquirían como costumbre gritar a los cuatro vientos, lo conflictiva y horrible que era su vida, a sus amigos a toda hora mientras que el factor conflicto (como había sido apodado) permanecía impávido, como si todo el escándalo que daba lugar a pocos metros de él no fuese más que los gritos y gruñidos siempre audibles en una pelea de perros (metáfora intencional).

Yugi le decía que tomara a Kaiba como ejemplo, si él no se preocupaba por qué debería hacerlo

Obviamente ellos no entendían que era diferente, Kaiba era un bastardo impasible sin sentimientos o interés alguno por otra forma de vida que no fuese su hermanito (cosa que al rubio no dejaba de parecerle ligeramente perturbador).

"Ay, vamos Jou, no es la primera vez que Kaiba tiene un compañero."

"Pero es la primera vez que tiene un compañero al que quiere torturar."¿Por qué no eran solidarios? Él era su amigo, Kaiba era solo… Kaiba.

Cuando todo acabó Jonouchi declaró que si así era tener a Kaiba como compañero para un trabajo de historia compadecía a la pobre persona que iba a ser esposa del millonario.

Pocos días después, el rubio encontró una nota en su escritorio escrita con letra perfecta que decía:

"La autocompasión es un terrible defecto, cachorro"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este fue el primer tema que escribí, estaba escrito a mano en un cuaderno que cargo a todas partes, debo decir que cuando escribo a mano lo hago horrible, estaba lleno de errores de composición… un desastre. Esta historia (corregida) me gusta bastante. Curiosamente la palabra paciencia no está en ningún lado a excepción del título, pero creo que se entiende bastante bien.

Les advierto de una vez, tengo 20 temas pensados, así que van a ver bastante de mí porque no pienso parar ahí.

Mañana subiré más.


	7. tema7

Este está absolutamente dedicado a la chica que algún día voy a secuestrar para mi sola… Kaede, wapissima, te lo dedico de corazón.

**Tema #7: **Postre

**Personajes:** Jonouchi, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba.

**Advertencias: **El cerebro del cachorro es un lugar extraño.

**Resumen: **"No podía imaginarse a Kaiba comiendo un dulce"

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío la mercancía sería muy diferente… y muy censurada...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si tenía que pensar en una diferencia crucial entre lo dos, serían los hábitos alimenticios. Mientras que él se conformaba con cualquier tipo de comida chatarra, no podía dejar de imaginar al otro comiendo costosos platos, filetes, pescados, comida que él no podría imaginarse (ni costear) nunca.

Realmente no tenía una obsesión con compararse con Kaiba, estaba seguro que eran demasiado diferentes, así que no se molestaba mucho, sin embargo Yugi, con su presión amistosa, le había dicho que seguramente el millonario y él tenían más en común de lo que se imaginaba, el rubio procedió a reír y llamar ridículo a Yugi antes de recibir una amenaza (muy real) de viaje directo al reino de las sombras por parte de Yami.

No podía imaginarse a Kaiba comiendo un dulce, si su mente intentaba proyectar al millonario comiendo un pastel de chocolate su cerebro procedía a explotar un poco. Jonouchi, sin embargo era un amante de los dulces, a la hora de la cena siempre comía un chocolate, cuando tenía suerte un pudín, y cuando salía con sus amigos un helado era obligatorio.

El primer día que cenó en casa de Seto Kaiba (hecho cuya causa primaria llamaremos Mokuba), no se sorprendió al verse frente a frente con un fantástico filete, no se sorprendió al ver a los hermanos Kaiba comiendo como si no fuera nada, no se sorprendió al ver que los mayordomos le daban opciones de qué beber, realmente no se sorprendió cuando un gigantesco pedazo de pie de limón apareció frente a las narices de los tres, no le sorprendió el desliz que tuvo cierto millonario cuando sus ojos brillaron y un gesto casi infantil se apoderó de su rostro al ver el postre…

Un momento…

Después la causa primaria (Mokuba) le dijo que su hermano era un fanático de los dulces, si no había postre después de la cena, podía haber problemas graves.

"La glucosa es el camino al corazón de mi hermano" dijo el pequeño Kaiba con rostro solemne al rubio que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Seto Kaiba, no dejo de encontrar para su sorpresa (y secreta satisfacción) un chocolate, o un caramelo en su casillero, cada mañana al llegar de clases.

La causa primaria para que Jonouchi fuese a cenar a la mansión, no cambió de apellido pero sí de nombre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me tomó tiempo hacer este capítulo por ciertas razones, la primera, era que el tema no me salía, tuve que cambiarle el nombre porque "cena" dejó de ser muy acorde a lo que escribí.

La segunda es que no se me antojaba publicar, de hecho ya no se me antoja publicar aunque siga escribiendo, 4 reviews para 6 capítulos, con más de 200 lecturas me parece un poco injusto.

La tercera, a veces mi explorador de Internet falla y se cierra solo, así que a veces me tardo más publicando que escribiendo.

Mañana en la noche tal vez publique otro tema, acepto propuestas de temas, lo que quieran lo escribiré, si hay un tema parecido entre los 20 que ya tengo les diré vía nuevo capítulo, por favor apoyo a los autores que realmente la falta de comentarios suele quitar cualquier tipo de motivación.


	8. tema8

**Tema # 8: **Lluvia

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias: **Puede generar catarros.

**Resumen: "**Irritante."

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía decir que le sorprendía, siempre supo que era un tipo raro, cuando lo vio saltando y jugando bajo la lluvia absolutamente solo su teoría no hizo más que comprobarse, ya no era un niño, y el idiota no tenía quien le hiciese un chocolate caliente o que le obligara a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, no tenía quien le cuidase la gripe. Y sin embargo todo eso no parecía ocupar la mente del rubio que con una gran sonrisa dejaba que el agua lo empapara.

Realmente le irritaba el comportamiento estúpido del chico, la vida no era ninguna estúpida historia feliz para estar causándose una pulmonía por simple placer, enfermarse era problemático, y el saber que el tarado carecía de esa concepción le irritaba aún más.

El encontrarse tan distraído que sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba a tres centímetros de su cara le hizo enojar todavía más.

"Kaiba, te van a salir arrugas en las arrugas si sigues tan serio."

El hecho de tener que escuchar la agitada y contenta voz del cachorro le irritó de nuevo.

Afortunadamente su chofer le llamó a decirle que finalmente pudo salir de las congestionadas calles y que le esperaba para recogerle.

Le lanzó una mirada de despreció al rubio y se dirigió hacia su chofer que le esperaba con un paraguas, cuando se encontró en su auto, instintivamente se giró a ver al rubio que ya no saltaba ni jugaba, sino que se adentraba a la escuela.

Irritante.

Obligó a su chofer a sonar la bocina del auto, cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó, se obligó a si mismo a llamar a chico que llegó rápidamente con cara de curiosidad.

"Te va dar una pulmonía." Dijo sencillamente.

"No si hay chocolate caliente en tu casa, Kaiba." Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Irritante.

"El asiento va a oler a perro…" Dijo mientras le abría la puerta al rubio para que entrara. La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa y una cabeza sobre su hombro.

Irritante.

"La próxima vez que te empapes apropósito para ir a mi casa, te voy a dejar ahí para que te mueras" Escuchó una risita.

"Eso dijiste la vez pasada, y la anterior Kaiba…"

Absolutamente irritante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sí, me tardé… esta historia iba a ser triste, pero prefiero a Jou manipulando a Kaiba, los semes en general caen fácil cuando sus ukes sufren, o fingen que sufren.

Respecto a un review que recibí acerca de escribir sobre un momento de alegría estúpida, acepto el reto, quedará como tema 21, como ya dije antes, el orden de los temas no se cambia. Así que tengan paciencia con las peticiones que aceptaré las que no estén ya incluidas en la lista, solo no tomaré las que no me atraigan para el fic ya iré hablando en las siguientes entregas.

Espero comentarios.


	9. tema9

_Firefox me odia… es todo lo que tengo que decir. _

**Tema #9: **Ojos

**Personajes:** Jonouchi, Yugi, Anzu, Honda.

**Advertencias: **Charla de quinceañeras enamoradas, carencia de un millonario, la siempre extraña imaginación de Jou.

**Resumen: **"Él desde luego no estaba enamorado"

**Disclaimer: **Estoy ahorrando… hasta ahora puedo comprarme unos chocolates.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ojos… realmente no le gustaban esos ojos, de hecho le irritaba pensar que cuando se encontraba con una de esas miradas no podía sino sentirse intimidado, detestaba que sólo un par de ojos bastasen para hacerle sentir débil, sumiso, pequeño.

Las chicas no lo entendían, se derretían pensando en ese color y en esa mirada. Cómo se notaba que nunca habían sido víctimas del horrible azul Seto Kaiba.

"¿Te estás escuchando? Acabas de inventarte un color para hablar de los ojos de Kaiba."

"¿Y?"

"Estás obsesionado."

"Tienes una fijación enfermiza."

"Nada de eso" dijo Yugi, el bueno de Yugi que siempre le ayudaba "Está enamorado."

…Yugi, el bueno de Yugi que iba a terminar descuartizado.

Nunca le pareció que el hecho de considerar los ojos de una persona de un color único nunca descubierto por la humanidad (y además haberlo considerado tantas veces) fuese un síntoma de amor.

Él desde luego no estaba enamorado, sentía temor hacia los ojos de Kaiba (sentimiento hábilmente camuflado entre insultos), no podía soportar ver fijamente ese azul que lo absorbía, lo consumía poco a poco, le hacía sentir extraño, como si de repente el mundo hubiese dejado de existir y solo ellos dos existiesen con el único objetivo de perderse en la mirada del otro…

… Tal vez estaba un poquito enamorado.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_En cursiva están mejor las notas del final, éste también está en manuscrito, de hecho lo escribí hoy en casa de mi abuela. _

_El tema 22 será "Apuesta" y cuando me lo propusieron me di golpes en la cabeza por no haberlo pensado antes, gracias por pedirlo._

_Ya no estoy cargada de rencor por la falta de reviews, lo que estoy es corta de inspiración, así que sean pacientes mientras se me ocurre cómo continuar escribiendo. Ya cada vez nos vamos poniendo más románticos, así que esperen un poco más de contacto en los próximos capítulos. _


	10. tema10

Tema #10: Manos

**Tema #10: **Manos

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya

**Advertencias: **Escrito en forma de conversación, ¿les he mencionado que Kaiba tiene una cara de pervertido increíble?

**Resumen: "**y como tal deben ser impecables como el resto de mí."

**Disclaimer: **Si escribir fic fuese lucrativo de alguna forma…

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Si te pintaras las uñas tus manos serían iguales a las de una chica."

"¿A qué viene tan interesante comentario?"

"A que estoy viendo tus manos y créeme, las manos de Anzu son más masculinas que las tuyas."

"Nunca se me ocurrió que Anzu fuese alguien… femenino por decirlo de alguna manera."

"Nunca se te ocurrió que Anzu fuese "alguien" de alguna manera."

"Todavía no se me ocurre."

"Estábamos hablando de tus manos ¿recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo… piensas que mis manos son tan bonitas como las de una chica."

"No dije bonitas…"

"Como si lo hubieses hecho."

"Es que son delgadas y pálidas, y hasta te arreglas las uñas, no sé no parecen manos de alguien que jugase baloncesto y se hubiese ensuciado y caído al suelo… espera, no lo hiciste."

"Mis manos, cachorro, son parte de mi apariencia y como tal deben ser impecables como el resto de mí."

"Claro…"

"De todas manera mis manos son más masculinas que las tuyas."

"¿Eh?"

"Dame tu mano."

"…"

"¿Ves? Mis manos son mas grandes que las tuyas."

"Bueno, es que tu eres más grande que yo en tamaño."

"..."

"Dios Kaiba, eres un pervertido, ¡no hablaba de eso!"

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_A Kaiba le encanta ser superior a Jono en todo… y me refiero a todo… _

_Dicen que el tamaño de las manos es proporcional al tamaño de… las manos de Kaiba son grandes, afortunadamente para el cachorro… ¿o no?_


	11. tema11

_Realmente no había actualizado porque quería 20 reviews, la paciencia me recompensó con 21. _

**Tema #11: **Pesadillas

**Personajes:** Honda, Kaiba, Jonouchi y una chica desafortunada.

**Advertencias: **El cerebro de Honda (si es que tiene uno) es un lugar al que espero no volver a aventurarme, bastante OOC y finalmente UN BESO, carente de cualquier tipo de narrativa romántica porque… es el cerebro de Honda.

**Resumen: "**…El horror."

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Había varias cosas que el simplemente no consideraba posibles, el simple hecho de pensar en ellas le podía causar diferentes reacciones.

Ahora mismo la reacción que experimentaba era terror, pánico, una abrumadora sensación de impotencia y un vacío en su estómago que le decía que debía hacer algo… pero simplemente no podía.

Era horrible, aterrador, escalofriante, tantos sinónimos se le ocurrían para lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Su cerebro le decía "corre" pero sus piernas no captaban el mensaje.

…El horror.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiese dicho que Seto Kaiba iba a COQUETEARLE a una chica, sonriendo encantadoramente y usando todo el discurso de galán barato solo para distraerla de cierto rubio (el verdadero interés de la chica en cuestión), se hubiese reído como si no hubiese un mañana.

Si le hubiesen dicho además que cierto rubio iba a proceder a casi matar a la susodicha chica con la mirada y después a mirar como un cachorro abandonado a Kaiba, se hubiese indignado muchísimo y hubiese dicho que su mejor amigo no caería tan bajo y menos frente a Kaiba.

Si le hubiesen dicho que después vería una demostración de afecto en primera fila con lenguas incluidas y chicas excluidas, probablemente hubiese lanzado exclamaciones e improperios expresando lo absurdo de la situación.

Desafortunadamente para Honda la realidad era así de absurda.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_¿Tienen idea de lo complicado que es pensar en un tema que se llame "pesadillas" y no hacerlo trillado?_

_Ya sé que no he actualizado "La historia del perro, el millonario y el ratón." A las personas que lo estén leyendo les pido un poco de paciencia ya que todavía no estoy segura a donde ir con esa historia. _

_Ya saben espero propuestas para futuros temas, reviews, porque sin ellos simplemente no voy a publicar (porque soy malvada, ya vieron que hasta que no conseguí los 20 no publiqué este). _

_Hasta la próxima. _


	12. tema12

Notas:

_Notas: _

_Mi autocorrector de Word tiene la tendencia de poner "Basura" cada vez que escribo "Bakura" _

**Tema #12: **Deportes

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya

**Advertencias: **Perversión de elementos que probablemente ustedes usen de vez en cuando, nada explícito… será lo que quieran que sea (que lo es.)

**Resumen: "**Había un deporte que ambos disfrutaban bastante."

**Disclaimer: **Tengo una pizza congelada… fin.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Seto Kaiba no era fanático de los deportes, se le aconsejaba, por el bien de su imagen, mantenerse en forma, le gustaba usar su gimnasio privado para concentrarse en sus ejercicios diarios, tenía cierto talento para la esgrima, que practicaba con alguno de sus guardaespaldas de vez en cuando y a veces se iba en paseos de campo con su hermano para practicar la equitación que tanto gustaba al pequeño.

Jonouchi Katsuya no era fanático de los deportes, desde que había dejado su vida de pandillero abusón, usaba los deportes como excusa para patear algunos traseros, ensuciarse un poco y lanzar improperios que de lo contrario tendría que controlar, disfrutaba del basket deporte en el cual su agilidad le hacía quedar bastante bien, el fútbol era perfecto para sus arrebatos de violencia y el baseball... el rubio disfrutaba golpeando cosas con bates.

Sin embargo, había un deporte que ambos disfrutaban bastante.

Kaiba no pudo volver a usar su equipo de gimnasio sin pensar en cosas que llevasen inevitablemente a que cierto rubio tuviese que hacer acto de presencia inmediatamente.

Jonouchi no pudo volver a ver su uniforme de basket sin pensar en cosas que inevitablemente hiciesen que terminara en presencia de cierto millonario.

El próximo partido de fútbol se aproximaba… y por alguna razón ambos estaban seguros de que el rubio no tocaría la cancha.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Jonouchi tiene que ir a encontrarse con Kaiba, no hay mejor locación para volverse locos que la mansión Kaiba. _

_Ahora soy un ser humano con sueño… hasta la próxima. _


	13. tema13

Notas:

_Notas: _

_Realmente no había tenido ganas de escribir, ninguna razón en particular, hoy finalmente decidí actualizar._

**Tema #13: **Regalos

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya, Un huevo.

**Advertencias: **Tan corto como mi imaginación en este momento.

**Resumen: **_**"**__no supo lo que era un cumpleaños"_

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Seto Kaiba no supo lo que era un cumpleaños hasta el momento en el que Jonouchi le dio un beso un la mejilla.

Y le plantó un huevo en la cabeza.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Mal día para esperar algo más de mi cerebro. _


	14. tema14

_Notas:_

_El café cargado y el mal humor no deben mezclarse, recuérdenlo niños._

**Tema #14: **Manga

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias: **El capítulo se llama "manga" ¿Qué pueden esperar?

**Resumen: **"…finalmente veía cerca la oportunidad…"

**Disclaimer: **No tengo ni paciencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**El momento era propicio, finalmente veía cerca la oportunidad, vio la esperanza en el rostro de sus amigos, si ellos creían en él, podría hacer cualquier cosa, tenía miedo pero las cosas podían salir bien, las cosas IBAN a salir bien.**

**Tomo aire, miró al frente (siempre hacia al frente), el viento alborotó su cabellera, pero ni eso lograba sentir, dio el primer paso hacia un destino inevitable…**

Jonouchi suspiró cerrando el volumen, ahora tendría que esperar otro mes antes de saber qué iba a pasar.

"Todo sale bien y el idiota principal se enamora de la tarada bonita." Le dijo una voz aburrida a su lado. "¿Qué demonios le ves a estas cosas? Todo es demasiado predecible."

"Bueno… simple curiosidad, ya que había empezado decidí terminarlo… pero creo que ya no quiero." El más alto levantó una ceja curioso.

"¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?"

"Dijiste que la chica era bonita…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Los personajes ficticios son peligrosos… cuiden a sus parejas._


	15. tema15

**Tema #15: **Silencio

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias: **Violencia domestica… algo así.

**Resumen: **"¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de ti?"

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de ti? Cuando se demuestra tu irrefutable estupidez te quedas callado."

El rubio no dijo nada mientras le plantaba un puñetazo al millonario.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Es básicamente lo que quiero hacer con mucha gente. Lo peor es que creen que en verdad me agradan y nunca he demostrado nada parecido… ¿qué pasa con la gente?_

_Otra cosa ¿a qué fandoms les tienen miedo? Personalmente yo detesto el de Naruto, me gusta el manga y lo sigo sagradamente, pero hay cosas mucho mejores, los fans me dan miedo y las fangirls me irritan. _


	16. tema16

_Notas: No tengo Internet, tengo universidad y una montaña de cosas que leer para clases, mi motivación huyó con mi libertad._

**Tema #15: **Te odio.

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias: **Kaiba siendo un pervertido.

**Resumen: **_**"**__yo te odio y tu me odias ¿no? Es como debe ser." _

**Disclaimer: **Si miran fijamente los créditos de la serie, se darán cuenta de que mi nombre está ahí… después despertarán de la pesadilla.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Seto Kaiba es un aberrado.

Miró con horror cómo la mirada del millonario se posaba en él, lo estudiaba, lo _devoraba_, sí, era eso, lo devoraba con la mirada, sus ojos recorrían al rubio de arriba abajo, su expresión impasible.

"¿Qué quieres Kaiba? ¿Acaso te acabas de dar cuenta de lo apuesto que soy y no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima?" Acción evasiva, ahora solo necesitaba un comentario desagradable del otro para fingir indignación, fallar un puñetazo (realismo ante todo) y salir corriendo.

"¿Y si fuese eso?" Le respondió con gesto desinteresado.

"…Di…diría que estás demente Kaiba" El rubio pudo ver claramente como cualquier sentido común se filtraba por sus orejas, porque por su boca solo salía un ataque de histeria, que la mirada del millonario no ayudaba a calmar. "No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas tonterías, yo te odio y tu me odias ¿no? Es como debe ser."

"Ah… pero cachorro" Jonouchi maldijo mentalmente a su anatomía por reaccionar ante Kaiba, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, cosa que era peligrosamente estimulante para su anatomía (estableciendo que todo sentido común había sido filtrado por otra parte de la anatomía del rubio que ni se estimulaba en la forma que debía ni emitía sonidos, haciéndola bastante inútil en el momento) "A mi tiende a gustarme que me odies."

"¿Eh?"

"De hecho, no deja de hacerme sentir… de la misma forma que tu te estás sintiendo ahora."

"…No… sabes como me siento ahora… Kaiba."

"Tus pantalones no mienten."

"Eres un pervertido."

"Mira quien lo dice."

"Te odio."

"Dilo de nuevo…"

"Ahhhh…"

Jonouchi Katsuya es un aberrado.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Tómenlo como quieran, yo lo recomiendo con hielo y un poco de limón. _


	17. tema17

_Notas: Y su autora del terror ha vuelto, risas malvadas al final._

**Tema #17: **Trabajo

**Personajes:** Jonouchi Katsuya.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna que se me ocurra. Podría advertir sobre la redacción extraña pero parece que gusta.

**Resumen: "**_Hace dos meses conseguir trabajo era sencillo."_

**Disclaimer: **No soy digna… o tal vez sí, la economía no me permitirá saberlo… el hecho de que no soy japonesa también influye.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lo sospechaba, sabía que había algo extraño en la forma en la que le era cada vez más difícil conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con sus habilidades, eran oficios sencillos y hacía un tiempo era fácil para él ser contratado.

Si lo pensaba bien, dos meses atrás conseguir trabajo era un asunto muy sencillo para él.

Cuando fue contratado sin problemas como asistente del presidente de Kaiba corp. Cargo que nunca hubiese pensado posible para él adquirir, aún más, cargo que NUNCA aspiró a adquirir empezó a atar cabos.

Hace dos meses conseguir trabajo era sencillo.

Hace dos meses su vida todavía tenía visos de cierta normalidad.

Hace dos meses descubrió que el abrigo de Kaiba no era lo único flexible en el millonario.

Dentro de dos minutos Seto Kaiba sabría lo que era dormir en el sofá por una semana.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ningún abrigo absurdamente flexible fue lastimado en la elaboración de este capítulo_

_En otras notas, para que lo sepan, por ahora (solo por ahora) esto va hasta el tema #24 y si encuentro aportes (o me dan aportes) irá más largo, me tardo porque francamente la universidad consume todo mi tiempo pero no tengo ni la más mínima intención de terminar la historia. _

_Así que nos leeremos por aquí pronto._


	18. tema18

_Notas: ¿Me extrañaron? Yo tampoco… _

**Tema #18: **Confianza

**Personajes:** Jonouchi Katsuya, Seto Kaiba, una chica desafortunada

**Advertencias: **Tortura, ambigüedad respecto al título.

**Resumen: **_"__Curiosamente en ese momento le anunciaba que era hora de salir huyendo."_

**Disclaimer:** Mañana tengo un examen, después tendré un café y después no tendré nada… eso suma mis posesiones.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Como buen humano impaciente, a cierta hora del día empezaba a sentir una ligera tensión en sus hombros, una presión en su cabeza, un hormigueo en sus manos y pies y una tensión casi dolorosa en las piernas. Sabía lo que eso quería decir.

Cuando tenía diez años, esa sensación le anunciaba la hora del entrenamiento de fútbol.

Tiempo después le anunciaba la hora de humillar a alguien.

Curiosamente en ese momento le anunciaba que era hora de salir huyendo.

Desgraciadamente esas urgencias le llegaban justo al inicio de clases cuando no había forma de escapar (especialmente cuando una falta más le haría perder el año) y justo cuando la causa de salir huyendo aparecía por la puerta.

"Jonouchi-kun ¿qué tal una fotografía?"

Desde que la presidenta del club de fotografía decidió que el rubio era su tipo decidió que era hora de acosarlo todas las mañanas, absolutamente agotadores eran sus ataques, que además de infructuosos le generaban unas terribles consecuencias al rubio.

Al entrar Seto Kaiba al salón de clases emitiendo un gruñido que solo Jonouchi, con su inmensa experiencia en gruñidos de millonarios exageradamente jóvenes para ser creíbles, pudo percibir. De nuevo quería salir corriendo.

Una mirada bastó para que la fotógrafa lanzara un pequeño chillido y se fuera.

Otra mirada bastó para que el rubio lanzara un pequeño chillido y maldijera su imposibilidad de irse.

Si Jonouchi podía estar seguro de algo, era de que sus instintos no le fallaban.

Iba a ser una larga noche. Y sus caderas iban a doler una semana.

También estaba seguro de eso.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Sí, yo tampoco quiero saber cómo gruñen los millonarios demasiado jóvenes para ser creíbles._

_Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, pronto tendré algo más de tiempo libre._


End file.
